


Penpals

by IrisSteth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Efi is a gift, Fluff, Gen, Lena "Tracer" Oxton (mentioned) - Freeform, Lúcio Correia dos Santos (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSteth/pseuds/IrisSteth
Summary: Efi Oladele writes letters. Lots and lots of letters. Specifically, letters to soldiers without families. When one of her penpals at Overwatch informs her of a new arrival - one who could use a friend - she doesn't think twice about sending them a message.





	Penpals

"Dear unknown soldier,

My name is Efi and I am 12 years old! My birthday was just last week and I got lots of birthday wishes and had a party with my friends! I got a signed poster from Lúcio Correia dos Santos himself! I asked my parents if I could get it framed.

Anyway - my penpal friend Tracer mentioned you were a friend of hers - one who had been hurt very badly in the past. She said you were what they used to call a 'POW' - which I learned means a prisoner of war. I am very sorry that people hurt you - and I know sometimes it is hard to get better - but I hope very much that you _do_ get better.

Enclosed I have included a drawing of a bandaid - as well as some actual bandaids. Please know that I have kissed the back of each one in hopes that it will make all of your ouchies feel better.

I hope very much that you write me back!

\- Love Efi"

* * *

 

Widowmaker has done terrible things - terrible, horrible, rotten, _despicable_ things.

Widowmaker takes one of Efi's bandaids and sticks it over her chest.

Perhaps it is her imagination - but she thinks her heart might beat just that much faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly late at night - but I enjoy it and might continue it into a series. Let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading!!


End file.
